Ultradimension Zangetsu: Sage Eight
by PCUSPARD
Summary: A man with nothing left. A woman longing for lost family. All this and more come up as Helheim has sights set on the Ultradimension. Join Patric as he becomes a hero, alongside the Ultradimension CPUs. Side story of Hyperdimension Mach series. Rated T for language. Semi sequel to MageDimension Zangetsu Shin: Rider of Helheim Forest
1. YOI! Order Under Providence!

I walk through the hallways as I see a girl with glasses and a black suit with skulls all over her clothes. I growled as I walked past her. She seemed hurt as she stopped. "Listen, Patric. I know this entire experience has been hard on you, but please, don't be so mad. We are going to become comrades. Isn't that worth anything to you?" She asked me. I didn't respond or look back as I left for my "room".

I wouls say my name, but why bother? That wench already said it earlier so what's the point?

* * *

 **Ultradimension Patric Cuspard**

 **Age: (not in the mood)**

 **Height: (Why do you care?)**

 **Okay, can you stop being such a pesemistic a** right now?**

"Fine."

 **Age: (Unknown)**

 **Height: (6.4)**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Occupation: (All he put was a giant X and a clock saying, 'IT'S TIME TO STOP!')**

 **Appearance: Fair skin. Suit, with green hankerchief, and a red left eye and a blue right eye.**

* * *

What even is life? Before I got to this shitty dump, I thought life was good. I had a loving mother, strong father, and a little sister to look after. But now, all I can think of, was, that day. I shivered at the meer thought of it.

* * *

 _"Brother, please, don't go!"_

 _"It's either, I go with them, and protect the family, or I get you all involved! You know I don't want that for you."_

 _"Someday, I will become strong, strong enough to save you, Brother!"_

 _"I look forward to that day, Little Hime."_

* * *

 _"Why do I keep thinking back to that day? Will the nightmares never end?"_ I ask myself as I hold my head. Suddenly, outside the door, I hear a large amount of screaming coming from outside. I then saw a women break into my "room".

"You look like a hotage. Let me get you out of here." She said in a seductive tone. I first went to get her hand.

"Who exactly are you?" I asked her.

"Me? Plutia, in this form I am Iris Heart. Though if you have a hard time remembering, just look at all of the soldiers' heads." She said pointed to the guards who all have 'Iris Heart' branded on their foreheads.

* * *

 **Ultradimension Iris Heart**

 **Age: (Unknown)**

 **Height: (5.11)**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Occupation: CPU**

 **Appearance: Blue iris hair, pinkish red eyes, and a dominatrix type swim suit.**

* * *

"Come on now. I don't bite. Yet." She said winking as she carried me bridal style out of this base. We flew outside, until we saw what looked to be a large, white and purple city area with small amounts of grassland. We went to the tallest building as we went inside. She undid her transformation, revealing a small girl. I assume this is her, 'Plutia' form. "Now that you're safe, IIIII'm Plutia! It's nice to meet you!" She said with a cute smile.

* * *

 **Ultriadimension Plutia**

 **Age: (Unkown)**

 **Height: (5.7)**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Occupation: CPU**

 **Appearance: Messy lavendar colored hair, pajamas, and a cute, drowsy smile**

* * *

"Patric Cuspard. Good to meet you. So I read from the text box above that you're a CPU? What's that?" I asked her, she then opened her eyes.

"Oh, you must've been in that place for a looooong time. CPUs are who rule the nations of Gamindustri. I rule Planeptune, Noire rules Lastation, Blanny rules Lowee, and Vert rules Leanbox!" She smiled explaning this to me. However I jolted a bit when I heard her say that fourth name.

"Vert..." I whispered to myself. However she seemed to notice.

"You know Vert?" She asked me. I smiled a bit as I looked outside to the sea.

"Yeah, you can say that I know her." I said. A tear rolled down my face as I turned around. Plutia looked a bit sad seeing the tear on my face. Noticing it, I wiped it off. "Do you have an empty room? I need some sleep for a bit." I asked her. She then stood up, and grabbed my hand, leading me to a room.

* * *

 **Vert's POV**

I sat inside my office sipping some tea. I looked over to a picture of my family from when I was young. Err, I mean younger than now. It reminded me of a simpler time. I was my father, mother, and-

"Brother. I've gotten stronger. I've become a CPU. But I don't know where you are. I can't save you. Please forgive your sister." I said with a tear rolling down my face.

* * *

 **Ultradimension Vert Cuspard**

 **Age: (Unknown)**

 **Height: (6.3)**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Appearance: Fair skinned, Blonde hair, blue eyes and ivory green dress.**

* * *

At this point in time, I got a call from Noire. "Yes, what is it Noire?" I asked her.

 _"Have you heard about the forest that popped up? I just called Blanc about it."_ She told me over the phone.

"Actually, I've heard of the rumors of such a forest. It causes other worlds to ban together to try and stop the invasion? However this is just a legend. Should we call Plutia and go investigate?" I asked her.

 _"Yeah that'd be good. Wouldn't want the Seven Sages to get involved and try to use this against us."_ She hung up as I prepared to head out. Someday, I'll find you, Brother.

* * *

 **Patric's POV**

Plutia just left because she had CPU business to take care of. I decided I would go get some fresh air as I barely got the chance to with where I was. As I walked, I saw a lot of people in Planeptune. The city itself looked like it was advanced into the future. I walked until I saw a meadow. However I saw a crack open up as I found two belts and what looked like two locks. One belt was black with a knife and the other looked like a red juicer. The two locks had green on the front with one lock being gray and the other being blue. I looked up and saw what looked to be a zipper closing itself as it disappeared. However I saw some poeple being attacked by a monster. What I saw scared me. Every time someone got hit by the monster, vegetation started coming out of their bodies. I looked at the black belt and gray lock. I have to do something. I need to help them. I gripped the lock as it unlocked.

 **Melon!**

A giant armored melon appeared above me as I put the lock in the Belt.

 **Lock ON!**

I used the cutting knife on the belt to slice the lock.

 **Yoi~! Melon Arms! Tenka Gomen!**

The melon fell onto me as I felt a sort of spandex on my body as the Melon opened to create armor. My armor looked white with a crescent crest on my helmet. I got a black sword and creen shield with it as I attacked the monster. I saw the lock opening on the sword as I moved the lock from the belt to the sword.

 **Lock ON! 1, 10, 100! Melon Charge!**

My sword sounded as I slashed the monster destroying it. I saw citizens cheering as I walked away to where nobody would find me. Once no one saw me, I flipped up the lock, revealing my body again. Looked at it and smiled. "Maybe now I can be who I want you to see me as now, Little Sis. An ally of justice." I said gripping the locks as I felt a small jolt of electricity from the blue lock.

 **UltraDimension Zangetsu: Sage Eight!**


	2. HAI! Ryugen's Gatling Start!

**Vert's POV**

"So this is Helheim." I said looking at my surroundings. This forest does look to be quite large. There were red fruits all over the place. I got to explore alone due to being the first one here somehow. Slowly but surely, all the other CPUs arrived as well.

"I'm heeeeeere!" Plutia said with her obviously drowsy appearance. Noire huffed.

"Plutia, why are you always so late?!" She angerly screeched. Blanc was just as silent as I at the moment.

"Calm down, Noire. Even if there were people in this forest, nobody wants to hear you scream!" Blanc said with a book.

* * *

 **Ultradimension Blanc**

 **Age: (Unknown)**

 **Height: (5.4)**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Occupation: CPU**

 **Appearance: Japanese Kimono with a red and white theme.**

* * *

 **Ultradimension Noire**

 **Age: (Unknown)**

 **Height: (5.9)**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Occupation: CPU /cosplayer.**

 **Appearance: A black outfit, with blue ribbons and a orange charm.**

* * *

"Whatever! Let's just investigate this forest." Noire huffed as we looked around. We kept on thinking we heard something behind us, but every time we check nothing is there. I kept on finding journal entries all over the forest as we walked. "Vert, what are you reading?" Noire asked me walkng up to read what I was reading.

"These are journal entries. And the handwirting looks, very familiar." I said eyeing the handwriting. I see smudges to show it was written by a lefty, and I recognize the style. It was used by my brother.

"What was his name?" Blanc asked me. I started to tear up.

"His name, was P-Patric." I said looking at the journal entrees as Plutia walked closer to me. She gave me a hug.

"Don't worry, Vert. I'll help you find him!" She said with a big smile. This reassured me as I knew Plutia didn't lie. We came up to a tree with four locks and one final journal entry. The locks held a grape, orange, banana and pinecone. The last journal entry read. 'To anyone who has to deal with the Helheim invasion, I entrust you with these locks, however, if you choose to take them, they may change your, destiny. And I wouldn't wish that on my own sister...' It cuts off there. I grabbed the grape lock as Plutia grabbed the Orange Lock, Blanc grabbed the Banana Lock, leaving Noire with the Pinecone. I held this paper in my hands as I began to walk away. The other CPUs tried to stop me, but I just walked out of the forest. _'Don't you worry, my Brother. I will not regret this decision.'_ I said gripping my Lockseed as it began to shine green as a black belt appeared around my waist. The others walked up to me, showing that the same thing happened to them as well. We then saw a red and green monster about the same size as us about to attack.

"Where is the White Monkey! He has tried me for the last time!" The red one said as we all stared at Blanc.

"Don't look at me, asshats! It said HE!" Blanc said getting upset.

"I do not see the White Samurai from earlier. Though these girls would make for good prey." The green one said staring at me. He backed me into a corner as I couldn't feel my shares in the forest as I was pushed to the ground. I started to struggle as I gripped my Lock.

 **Budou!**

A large grape appeared over me as it attacked the two large monsters. I noticed it looked similar to the indent on the black belt as I placed the lock on the belt.

 **Lock ON!** Chinese music sounded as I noticed the cutting knife.

 **Hai! Budou Arms! Ryu, Ho! Ha! Ha! HA!**

The grape landed on my shoulders as it curled down revealing armor. My under armor was green with golden accents looking like that of a dragon. "Hm. This is exciting! I shall call this form, Ryugen!" I said giggling a bit as I fired my gattling gun that appeared.

"You are like the White Monkey!" The red monster screech as his eyes glowed as plants arrived and restrained me. I wouldn't have any of that.

"Pierce them Sylfet Spear!" I shouted as a large spear attacked them. I looked back at the cutting knife as I decided to use it.

 **Hai! Budou Squash!**

My gun was surrounded with purple lights as I fired, revealing a large purple dragon as the red monster. It was injured as it tried to rush me again, but the green monster stopped him. "Demushu, you shouldn't waste your energy." It said.

"Redyue! Whatever, do what you want!" it shouted as Redyue and Demushu left the area. I flipped up the lock, revealing my beautiful body.

"Vert, just what was that?" Noire asked me.

"I actually do not know. But, these journal entries seem to have knowledge on what these items are. Plus, I feel like this brings me closer to Brother. I shall begin a search right away!" I said leaving the forest and activating HDD.


	3. Come ON! Baron vs Sigurd!

**Blanc's POV**

Well, that was an event. I wish I wouldn't have to deal with Thunder Tits and her new transformation. Though, I suppose this would make exploring the forest easier. Apparently, our Shares cannot reach this part of Gamindustri. Plutia brought me back to her Basilicom as I saw a man in one of her chairs. Obviously, not knowing who he is, I grew hostile. "Plutia, who's he?" I asked pointing at him.

"That's Patchy! I rescued him from the Seven Sages before we left for that foooooorest!" Plutia drawled. "He's reeeeeally nice." She smiled. He waved quietly as I did the same. "Anyways, have you tried transforming like Vert?" she asked as I saw, 'Patchy' twitch.

"No, I haven't yet. I'll probably try later. Hopefully that fatass piggy won't get to this forest before we find out everything." I said getting angry.

"I assume you mean Mr. Badd? That asshat will be getting all of what he deserves." Patchy said getting up. "I think I'll check this forest out." He said walking out. "I'll be back, Plutie."

"Bye, Patchy!" She waved. "So, Blanny, what are you going to do now?" Plutia asked.

"Probably go home, read. It'll be nice." I said walking out.

* * *

 **Rei Ryghts's POV**

"Oh my. Are you sure placing a tracker on Patric was a good idea?" I shivered. Anonydeath then nodded.

"Of course, Little Rei. We need to have all eyes on our new friend. Plus thanks to that, we were able to create some backups of that red belt Patric had." He said showing us the belts. There were about four at this time. "Obviously Peach is for myself! Pink is so my color." He said fawning over his Peach Energy Lockseed.

"Hmph. I'll take this red one. Reminds me of the blood that those CPUs will be soon." Arfoire said holding the Dragon Fruit Energy Lockseed.

"Um, I guess I'll take the Lemon one." I quivered reaching for it.

"And that leaves me with Cherry." Mr Badd said. "I think I'll put this to good use then." He said walking out of the base.

* * *

 **Patric's POV**

"Hm. What is this forest?" I asked. I looked around and saw someone arrive. I hid behind a tree as I saw a women with a green dress and blonde hair. She then looked at the sky as she held pieces of paper.

"My dear Brother. Where are you now? I know you couldn't possibly hear me now, but don't you worry. Your little Princess has grown strong. With this lock, I will transform into a stronger version of myself. All thanks to my newfound Lock and Belt. She said looking at the belt. It seems very similar to my own. I decided to transform and confront Vert. "Who are you?" She questioned preparing her Lockseed.

"I have no intention of harming you. Ryugen..." I struggled with, seeing her chinese dragon design and gun. "All I wish to know is what do you plan to use your power for."

"Not that it is any of your business young sir, but I am using this power to find someone special to me." She said gripping her Lock.

"What if this person was, to say, afraid to see you again. Thinking himself a failure?"

"He would never be a failure in my book. He was taken away and I intend to get him back. Nobody shall stand in the way of my ultimate goal." She then got resolve in her eyes. "If you have intentions of stopping me, then prepare yourself for defeat. I almost want to reveal that face of yours under the mask."

That got me tense.

"You will, in time. Just not anytime soon." I said walking away from my little sister. I can't show my face to he now.

* * *

 **Blanc's POV**

As I walked back to my Basilicom of a temple, I saw a fat old man in a suit and red belt. "A pleasure to see you again, Lady Blanc." He smirked.

"Don't you dare call me that you bitch!" I shouted getting mad. "What the fuck do you freaking want?!" I said grabbing that belt I got in the forest.

"I want to end you! You will pay for the humiliation you caused me! I don't even need my mech suit!" He siad grabbing a blue lock. "Henshin!"

 **Cherry Energy!**

A giant cherry appeared in the sky.

 **Lock ON! Soda! Cherrt Energy Arms!**

The cherry fell on him as it uncurled revealing a greenish white viking with a red bow. "Sigurd! You're late on the bill!" He said beginning to attack me. I made my hammer appear as I tried to swing it. He shot me with his arrow, knocking my hammer out of my hand. I felt my belt as I saw it, and the Banana Lockseed from earlier. Seeing it, I unlocked it.

 **Banana!**

The large Banana appeared over my head as I placed it on my belt.

 **Lock ON!**

European trumpets sounded as I used my cutting knife.

 **Come On! Banana Arms! Knight of Spear~!**

I gained red and silver armor as the Banana fell on me. it uncurled into armor as I got horns on my helmet and a spear, looking like a peeled banana. I saw my armor and felt my spear as Mr. Badd and I had common ground. We clashed as I felt strong power within me. Sigurd grew mad as he pushed the side of his belt.

 **Cherry Energy Squash!**

"I can match that too, asshole!"

 **Come ON! Banana Squash!**

"Haa, Sei!" I shouted as a large banana emerged from my spear. I saw the fat pig fall back as his transformation came undone. "It seems like this battle is over.' I said.

"Damn you, CPU! Someday, I will cause you to perish!" He said running as I undid my transformation.

"Hm. I'm gonna go read now." I said walking away.

* * *

 _"So, how did it go, Blanny?"_ Plutia asked me.

"I suppose it went fine enough. I was able to beat the shit out of that fatass." I said gripping my Lock. "Today was a good day." I smiled. "Have you tried yet?"

 _"No, not yet. Noire is supposed to come over later, so I guess I test it out with her! Bye, Blannnyy!"_ She waved as I turned the PC off.

"Hm. I suppose my power was that of a Baron. I like that name."


	4. The Spy, In The Shadow!

**Noire's POV**

I decided I would meet Plutia at her place later on as I flew from the outskirts of the forest to my home in Lastation. I feel a bit down for Vert seeing as how she lost her brother. I'm gonna try and help her later. Yeah! That's what a good friend would do! N-not like we're good friends, or anything. Either way, I walked inside my Basilicom to rest for the day. However, as I was about to take my clothes off, I noticed something in the corner of my room. I climbed on my bed as I dusted and, found a camera.

"Who the hell has been placing cameras in my Basilicom!?" I shouted/asked.

* * *

 **Rei Ryghts POV**

"Um, Anonydeath, what are you doing?" I said walking over to the man in a pink robot suit. He giggled as he viewed the screen revealing Lastation's CPU.

"Oh, Little Rei, you know that I can't get enough of my Noire. It almost hurts that I'm going to target her next." He said walking to a station where he takes his armor off, revealing a hansome male in a Genesis Driver. "Allow this Noire fanmaiden to bring her down to me!" He said running out of the area.

* * *

 **Noire's POV**

"Why is there always something horrible happening to me?! Nothing ever happens here!" I said in anger as Plutia comforted me.

"Don't worry Noire. Patchy and I will help you!" She said with a derpy tone as the man in a suit looked at his lock.

"He has a Lock too?" I asked her as the boy nodded.

"Yeah, though, mine came out of a portal." he said showing us the melon lock. "So, who do you think did this?" he asked as I grimaced.

"Anonydeath. A member of the Seven Sages that's known for hacking." I saw Patchy, whom I assumed his real name was Patric, twitch. "It seems you hate him too huh?"

"Of course I hate him! He's one of the reasons I'm 'incomplete' in a sense. I'll put an end to him myself." he said about to walk off. I stopped him before he could leave.

"No way. He's my target. I want him to myself." I said looking at the Pinecone Lockseed.

"Plus, what if he gets the better of you and tries to take you back? You have a huge target on your back right now, Patchy, and they're trying to shoplift you!" Plutia said which, just left us confused. Though the point seemed to have driven home in the man.

"Fine, I'll stay behind. I'm gonna go see Histoire and see if there are any places for me to train." He said leaving the room.

Plutia and I then walked out towards the Anonydeath's Lab in Lastation. When we arrived, we saw two people. One of them being Arfoire, and the other being a man with a pink suit to the side. "OH! It's Noire! My goddess has come to me!" He said with extreme joy.

"Yeah I've come! To kick you're ass!" I said punching my palm.

"I huess I'll take the ditz, then. Henshin!" She said grabbing a red Lockseed.

 **Dragon Fruit Energy!**

 **Lock, ON!**

 **Soda! Dragon Energy Arms!**

Arfoire's look changed as she got black armor with gray accents and the red dragon fruit armor appeared with two small shoulder pads and a cape. Her helmet got two horns as she got a red bow. "I am Tyrant! I shall guide you to hell!" She said aiming her bow at us.

"Oh, I should do that too! Henshin!" Anonydeath said as he got a blue lockseed out.

 **Peach Energy!**

 **Lock, ON!**

 **Soda! Peach Energy Arms!**

Anonydeath's body changed to a bright pink armor with a genital cover as Peach armor went on one of his shoulders. "I am Marika! I will get Noire to notice me!"

"Why's the man in women's armor?" Plutia asked. I sighed as I just grabbed my own Lockseed.

"We have Lockseeds too ya know! Plutia, get yours out." I said as she fumbled and got her Orange. "Let's do this! Henshin!"

"Me too, Henshin!" Plutia said drowsily.

 **Matsubokkuri!**

 **Orange!**

 **Lock, ON! SOIYA! (x2)**

 **Matsubokkuri Arms! Ichigek! In the Shadow!**

 **Orange Arms! Hanamichi On Stage!**

A large pinecone fell on my shoulders as my body was surrounded by a black armor as a spear appear in my hand. As for Plutia, she got blue armor as the orange fell on her as she got two sword, one resembling an orange slice. Clever.

"I'm liking this shadow thing. I guess I'm Kurokage! It's my turn to go on the offensive!" I said preparing my spear.

"Oh, I guess i should come up with my name right?" She then thought for a couple of seconds as she, grew a headache. "Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah. Man I can't think of anything." She said causing us all to groan.

"You know what?! You're Gaim!" I said annoyed.

"Gaim?" She questioned.

"Yeah, Gaim! This is your stage now!" I said as she grew happy. "Good, now let's settle this!" I said as I fought Marika and Plutia fought Tyrant. They both had a range advantage over us due to them having bows. We tried matching it but it appeared as though we were of no match.

* * *

 **Patric's POV**

I secretly followed Plutie and Noire to the lab as I saw they were at a disadvantage. I looked at the red belt which looked identical to the ones they had. Along with the blue Melon lock I decided to wear that as well.

"Henshin." I whispered.

 **Melon Energy~!**

 **Lock, ON! Soda! Melon Energy Arms!**

My armor was very similar to my usual suit, with a green and orange chestplate with a large shoulderpad with more orange than green as I got a similar bow. I decided to prepare as

* * *

 **Noire's POV**

An orange arrow shot Tyrant. We looked as we saw a White Armored Rider fire as he kept firing at Tyrant and Marika. "Well, he seems friendly." I snarked as Plutia lit up.

"Patchy! Why're you here?" She asked him.

"Let's just say I have some payback to give out." He said removing his Lockseed and putting it on the bow. "No way I'd let this chance get away from me." He sneered as the bow sounded.

 **Lock, ON! ~MELON ENERGY~!**

"I'll see you in hell! The both of you!" He shouted as his bow released two arrows which knocked Anonydeath and Arfoire out of their transformations.

"Damn you! I will end you, next time!" Arfoire shouted as she ran away.

"Hmhm. I think I now see why Little Rei wants you. Someday, you will join us. But alas, today is not that day. Ta ta for now!" Anonydeath said as he left the scene. The three of us undid our transformations as I had several questions.

"Alright, what the hell's going on?! Why are they after you?! Why are you using the same belt as them?! Who are you?!" I shouted as he just sighed and began walking away. "Where the hell are you going?!"

"Home. I'll see you there Plutie." He said waving as he began walking.

* * *

 **Patric's POV**

As I walked back I noticed something from one of the Baby Bugs in the Seven Sages territory. I grabbed the paper on her head spikes as I read it. _"Patric, I know for a fact that you won't join us willingly. So it pains me that I must bring you this horrible news. Unless you come to our territory willingly within the week, this girl you made friends with at the territory, Peashy will get the same treatment you got. -Rei."_

"Rei, you bitch." I sneered walking away, trying to figure something out.


	5. The Heist of a Life!

**Patric's POV**

I crumpled up the letter as I walked over to the place where The Seven Sages' hideout was. "Peashy. Don't worry. I'll save you. Those bitches at the Seven Sages don't know what's coming to them." I growled getting my Melon Energy Lockseed out.

* * *

 **Plutia's POV**

Noire and I just got back from our battle. "Patchy, we're hooooooooooooome!" I shouted as I noticed he wasn't here. "Where is he?" I asked no one in particular. Histoire then floated up to me with a paper. Blanc was apparently here the whole time as she read a book.

"I believe this will explain it. (*_*)" Histoire said showing us a paper. Noire then grabbed it out of my hands.

"Let me see that. 'Plutia, I'll be gone for a little bit, the Seven Sages did something unforgivable this time, and I can't stay quiet. I'll be back with a friend of mine from the area.' Huh. Plutia, he left for the Seven Sages' base." Noire said. This only made me angrier.

"Patchy can't go back there! I save him for a reason! Come on Noire, you, me and Blanny are going after them!" I said as I grew angry as Noire and Blanny first squealed and I heard no complaints from either of them. As we walked, I saw Vert as she grew shocked when I transformed into Iris Heart.

"O-oh! P-Plutia! I didn't expect to see you! I was just about to go into the Seven Sages' base in order to save someone dear to me." She said looking down at her large chest. I smirked a bit.

"What a coincidence. We're going for the same reason! And we have some room on Air Iris!" I smirked.

"Oh, no thanks, I can fly my-" Before Vert could say anything else, I got dangerously close to her. "Or I could get a ride with you all." She said as I smiled.

"That's a good girl. Climb on." I said as I placed Vert on my back as we flew for the Base.

* * *

 **Patric's POV**

I rushed to one of the cells to find Peashy and get her out of here. I came up to a cell with a busted door frame as I saw Peashy. "Uncle PJ! You're here!" She said.

"Yeah. Just give me a minute, I'll get you out of here." I said as Peashy stood back. I got out my Sonic Arrow as I used the edges as blades to destroy the bars. She ran up and jumped to hug me as we heard clapping from behind us.

"You thought you could save her, then escape?" Rei said with a Genesis Driver. "I won't let you."

"So be it." I said as we transformed into our Rider forms.

* * *

 **Vert's POV**

We were looking for this mystery person that Plutia wanted to find. We came up across a conference room. Plutia and I looked across the cameras as Blanc and Noire looked over the equipment found on the table, which revealed two red belts with a blue Lemon lockseed and a blue Pinecone lockseed.

"Hmph. Don't mind if I do!" Noire said putting the belt on.

"I guess I'll take this one." Blanc said as she did the same.

After we left we saw the leader of the Seven Sages on the ground with swirls in her eyes. I looked over and saw parts of a green shield next to her. "It seems the White Armored Rider struck the Seven Sages." I said with a smirk. "Alright then, leader." I said with venom on my tounge. "Where is my brother?" I asked her. She grunted as she tried to get up. I growled as I kicked her to the ground. "You will reveal to me his location! Where is my brother?! Where is Patric?!" I said near strangling the women before Noire and Blanc stopped me.

"Chill out. This isn't like you." Blanc said with her eyes closed.

"Killing the women won't get him back. We could just interrogate her later." Noire said. Iris Heart began flying around the base and returned angry.

"DAMN IT! HE'S NOT HERE! THAT BITCH IS GONNA PAY!" She shouted as Iris Heart tied her up and put her in a closet as we left.

* * *

 **Plutia's POV**

When I calmed down and got home, I noticed Patchy was here along with a young child.

"Hey Plutie. This is Peashy. Another victim from the Seven Sages base." He said. "Say hi, Peashy."

"Hi, Ploot!" She shouted as I put up a fake smile.

"PAtchy, can I talk to you oUtSide?" I asked as he followed me out there. Once we got out there, I slapped him in his face. "That's for leaving! It's not safe for you and what you did was reckless!" I said as he only grunted a small bit. I then wrapped him in a hug. "That's for making it back." I said as the hug continued.

* * *

 **Vert's POV**

I went to that place for no reason! What was the point of going to the Base if the leader there wouldn't or couldn't tell me where my brother is?! I decided to try and play some video games to cool off but it always comes back to that women. Rei Ryghts. I may not know where my brother is, but I do know that Rei Ryghts is my true enemy in this battle. I am so close yet so far away. I can just feel it! Just you wait Brohter. You will be safe soon. I gripped my Budou Lockseed as I left the Basilicom for the base again.


	6. The Tome, & Vert Fight's the Power!

**Blanc's POV**

"Alright, Noire. I think we should head back to that base on our own." I said to Lastation's CPU.

"Why's that? Sigurd and Marika haven't been acting up lately. And I've been helping around Planeptune while Plutia's been away at that other dimension." She said. "I don't think I have the time."

"She went back, again?" I questioed.

Noire said. "Yeah, why? Is there something bothering you?" She said.

"Yeah, it's with Vert. You saw how she freaked out when we saw Rei's unconscious body. It has to be about this brother of hers. I think we should infiltrate and get answers straight from the source." I said pounding my fists.

"And here I thought you didn't like Vert very much." Noire said in an uptight mood.

"Shut up.I just don't like seeing her be this weak!" I said with a small blush. "Come on! Let's just go!" I said as we ran off.

* * *

 **?'s POV**

I've heard stories. Stories about the Tome of the Seven Sages. The Tome with the ability to travel across worlds. Sounds like the ultimate adventure! I snickered as I snuck into the base before I came across two girly girls! Oooh methiks I should go there and jump 'em! That'd be fun! So I snuck up on the japanese girl and the loner as I shouted, "Surprise, mother neppers!" I snarked as I landed on the blackette loner.

"Whatt the-?!" The japanese one shouted surprised.

"WHY would you JUST JUMP ON SOMEONE?!" The loner questioned.

"Because you looked like a loner!" I said with a smile on my face.

"How do you determine such a thing at face value?!" The loner whined as I got off of her.

"It's easy. Facial Ques. You seem loner by you're facial expressions!" I smiled.

"I gotta say, she's kinda right." The japanese girl snickered. "I'm Blanc. CPU of Lowee. And that sad sack of desperation and lonliness is the CPU of Lastation, Noire. Who're you?" Lady Blanc asked me.

"Ooh, Goddesses! I'm Neptune! I live in Planeptune!" I giggled.

"So you're one of Plutia's citizens!" Noire said surprised.

"Yeppers! My CPU is named Plu- something. Anyways, I'm gonna go find something!" I said running towards the Seven Sages Building.

"Ah! Wait!" Blanc said as she and Noire chased after me.

* * *

 **Vert's POV**

"Now then, I've arrived, let's begin." I said preparing to transform into Green Heart until I felt something preventing me from transforming. "Oh well. This way consumes less of my Share Energy." I said grabbing my black belt and Budou Lockseed. "Henshin."

 **Budou! Lock ON! Hai! Budou Arms! Ry! Ho! HA HA HA!**

"Alright then. Let's go." I said as I ran through the volcanic dungeon, shooting up any monsters in my way. I took care of them as I ran into the one I was looking for. Rei Ryghts. "I see you didn't even try hiding from me." I said preparing my gun.

"Indeed. I have newfound resolve! Henshin!" She shouted revealing a Lockseed.

 **Lemon Energy! Lock ON! Soda! Lemon Energy Arms! Fight for Power! Fight for Power! FI FI FI FI FFFFFF FIGHT!**

I saw a blue european archer in lemon armor as I rushed towards her. We engaged in combat as I seemed outmatched. "Oh, you noticed that didn't you?" She mocked. "A Sengoku Driver like yours is nothing compared to my own Genesis Driver."

"Damn you! I will find my brother! I will save him!" I shouted going for the cutting knife.

 **Hai! Budou Squash!**

 **Lemon Energy SQUASH!**

Our attacks coincided as our transformations came undone. "You wanna find your brother? Let me tell you he isn't here anymore. He escaped with some CPU. I've been trying to track him down and get him back here where he belongs! But you and your CPU friends keep getting in the way!" She shouted leaving me speechless. At the very least I know my brother is safe. Just then, a small person, similar to Planeptune's Histoire, flew up to Rei.

"Hey you! We've gotta get outta here! More broads showed up!" She said looking to the cameras to reveal Blanc, Noire and someone looking like younger PC's Neptune.

"Croire, if you can, please call Anonydeath and Mr. Badd. They need to take care of them." I said.

"Fine. I got this. You'd better be greatful!" She said gruffly as she flew off.

* * *

 **Blanc's POV**

We were running through the base as we kept attacking the monsters we found. We then saw Mr Badd and Anonydeath in front of us. "You two are going to stand in our way?" I questioned.

"We have to. We can't let you find out our secrets!" Mr Badd said as he and Anonydeath put their Genesis Drivers on.

"I guess we'll do this the hard way then!" Noire said as we put our Genesis Drivers on.

"So that's where our spares went!" Anonydeath said. "Henshin!" Badd and Anonydeath said.

"Henshin!" We both said.

 **Lemon Energy!**

 **Matsubokkuri Energy!**

 **Cherry Energy! Peach Energy!**

 **Lock ON!**

 **SODA! Soda! Liquid!**

 **Lemon Energy Arms! Fight the Power! Fight the Power! FI FI FI FI FFFFFF FIGHT! Matsubokkuri Energy Arms! Rai! Den, ousha! Washoi!**

 **Cherry Energy Arms! Peach Energy Arms!**

We all transformed as I gained Lemon Armor and a red bow as Noire kept similar armor to her main form as she got a different spear. "Now we're on even terms!" I said wielding my bow. "Allow me to show you, real strength." I said rushing Sigurd as he was weak against me. Kurokage and Marika are on similar terms now as they can truly fight each other. This would be a fun battle.

* * *

 **Neptune's POV**

I snuck into the room with the Tome. She was laughing up a storm watching my new friends fight, as well as a blonde booby chick. I prepared my specimen book as I jumped and caught her in the book.

"Yes! Neptune caught a wild Croire!" I shouted with a huge smile.

"What the damn hell! Get me outta this thing!" She commanded.

"No way! I still need to nickname you! I'll call you, Crosty!" I giggled.

"Damn you!" She said as I placed the specimen book on my carrier.

"Blanc! Noire! I got the Tome!" I said. Imma head out now! Cover me please!" I said about to run.

"Fine. Go to Lowee's Basilicom. Tell them Lady White Heart sent ya!" she said shooting the cherry viiking in the chest.

"I gotcha!" I winked as I was outta there.

* * *

 **Vert's POV**

"I know you've been keeping tabs on him! Tell me where he is!" I said punching Rei in the face.

"A CPU has no right to say that to me! That brother of yours belongs to the Seven Sages as our own CPU!" She said punching back.

"Excuse me?! All you want is a doll! He's been strong! I won't let that strength go to waist!" I said punching her again.

"Fine. If you want to know where he is, ask the CPU of Planeptune." Rei said walking away.

"Plutia? She's been keeping my brother from me?!" I said surprised.


	7. The Truth

**Vert's POV**

I immediately rushed towards Planeptune's Basilicom after what Ryghts told me. I landed in front of the door as Histoire greeted me. "Oh Vert, what brings you here?(^_^)" She asked me.

"I need to speak with Plutia. And her, roommate." I said.

"Ah, you wish to speak with Patric then. I'll bring you to him." She said leading me into Plutia's room where she and a young girl were napping on her bed and a boy in a suit reading in a nearby chair. "Patric, you have a visitor." She said.

"Oh, who is-" He said dropping his book.

"Surprised to see me, Brother?" I asked walking up to him. This got Plutia to wake up.

"Wow, Patchy, you had a sister this whole time?" She said drowsily.

"May I talk with you outside, please?" I asked him. He nodded as I brought him outside. "Please, explain yourself." I said as he stayed silent. "Why did you stay away for so long?" I asked him.

"I didn't want to come home a failure." He whispered. "I was your hero growing up. Coming home as something not human." I said hiding my red eye. "I didn't want you to think of me any different."

"What a moronic thing to say." I said sighing. "I am not human either. I heard everything from Ryghts. She said she wanted to make a CPU for the Seven Sages. Thus making you a CPU."

"Part." I said. "They force fed me half of one, but then I began thrashing." I said recalling events from the lab. "They tried doing the same thing to Peashy too. I don't think they did, though."

"Still, this is no excuse for leaving me even after Plutia helped you escape." I said with tears in my eyes.

"I'm sorry, Little Hime. But now, your knight has returned." he said hugging me.

"Brother, welcome back." I said patting his back. I looked over and saw Plutia and the young girl next to her.

"Wowee! It's sooooo great you guys found each other again." She said with her usual smile.

"Yay! I have an aunt now!" the young girl said tackling me.

"That's Peashy. Little charge from the days at the Seven Sages base." Brother said patting Peashy's head.

* * *

 **Neptune's POV**

"Hey, can you let me in?" I asked the man in a black and red jacket.

"Do you have business with Lady White Heart?" He said with his arms crossed.

"I do, but she's not here yet! She sent me here!" I said.

"Kaito, let her in." I hear Blanc say as she and Noire arrived behind me.

"Fine." He said leaving as we went to Blanc's room.

"Alright, spill it, Neptune. Why did you want Croire?" Noire asked me.

"Because, I heard she had the power to travel worlds! Do you know how much fun that sounds?" I said as they both didn't believe me. "Okay, I'll talk. I've never really done anything for myself. I wanted to be an adventurer. And I heard Croire's not exactly a good person. I figured I could use her power to make a difference, or something. I didn't really think this through, that much." She said scratching the back of her head.

"You're just like the Neptune we saw here a while ago." Blanc said as I grew shocked.

"Ooh! You met another me? What was she like?" I asked getting excited.

"She was exactly like you. Silly, almost absent minded, a bit self centered." Noire said hoitilly.

"With words like that, no wonder you're a loner." I said in response.

"I am not a loner!" Noire replied back.

"Uh huh, sure you're not." I responded back.

"You seem almost too calm around CPUs. I was wondering about that." Blanc asked me.

"Well you guys were all humans before the CPU Memory, right? I was originally going to use one myself, but my folks stopped me. I had this name planned out too! Neppool. Captain Neppool!" I said smirking. "No?"

"No." Blanc replied.

"Just Neppool."

"Yeah. That sounds better." Blanc agreed.

* * *

 **Vert's POV**

"At least with this, I don't believe we'll have to worry about hostages. There were only the two of you left behind in the base." I said as Peashy and Brother nodded.

"So all we need to do is defeat the Seven Sages once and for all? Good." He scoffed.

"Oh! Can I torture them?" Plutia asked with an innocent smile.

"At this point you might as well. It'd be considered payback." I said crossing my arms.

"Yayyyyyyyyyyyyy!"


End file.
